


Persona 5 x Miraculous Ladybug: There are Both Heroes in the Light and the Dark.

by DSpaceZ



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peacock Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSpaceZ/pseuds/DSpaceZ
Summary: Nathaniel thought that becoming a hero would be the most surprising thing to happen in his life. Well he was wrong as he is suddendly thrust into a new world where he becomes a phantom thief and changes the society for the better. Who knew going on a field trip to Hawaii could change his life so much!?Note: This takes place in the same universe as my fanfic: Rise of Paon Bleu.
Relationships: Past Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naruwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruwitch/gifts), [BeeTeeDubya14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Raise Your Voice Against Liars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901833) by [BeeTeeDubya14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14), [Naruwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruwitch/pseuds/Naruwitch). 



> Well, after reading R.Y.V.A.L, i have decided to write my very own crossover. This one takes place in my Rise of Paon Bleu Universe, after season 2 and season 3. I was so anxious to write this, i decided to write the prologue without hinting anything from my other work before the finale of season 2. Im probably going to update again after i finish season 2 and update this with a few key points you should know and a better explanation. Well anyways, lets start this!

Akira was in a bed, resting the injuries he got from the interrogation. Not only was he exhausted from the fight against Sae’s Shadow, but being beaten and drugged has taken a toll on his body. Thankfully, the drugs effect had already worn off and his wounds have been already treated.

He moved his head and looked at the view outside, which showed the entire city at night. “This view is 100% better than the one in LeBlanc…” He muttered.

Suddendly, he heard a knocking at the door. “Akira, are you awake?” A male voice came from outside.

“Yeah.” He said as the door opened and the person from before walked in. He couldn’t look at their face, but he knew who it was so there was no need to look at them..

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Like someone tap danced all over me.“ Akira said with a smirk.

The person rolled their eyes. “Well, looks like your health is improving, unlike your jokes.” He said. “Valkyrie is going to bring Sae and its best if you’re there as well to fill anything i might forget. And considering what happened recently, we have a lot to discuss.”

Akira sighed. He knew this would have to be discussed eventually, but he was dreading it. “Fine.” He said as he threw his covers and got up. He was about to walk, but the person grabbed him and put his arm over his shoulder.

“I have to make sure you don’t pass out on the way there, so allow me to carry you.” He said

“First time for everything.” Akira said.

The person rolled their eyes again. “How has someone not punched you in the mouth yet?” He said as he carried him out of the room.

* * *

They arrived into another bedroom, even though it had the size of a freaking apartment. The only source of light was from the outside. The person put Akira on one of the sofas and sat down next to him. Out of nowhere, a portal opened up in front of him. Two people walked through.

One had silver hair, black glasses and was wearing a brown outfit. The other was the person that interrogated him not a day ago, Sae Nijima, whose eyes were so wide, they would probably fall out of their sockets.

“Thank you, Valkyrie.” The person that was next to Akira said as he nodded at the person in brown.

“So, my suspicions were correct…” Sae said as Valkyrie nodded and walked away. “The Phantom Thieves were working with the heroes of Paris.” He looked at the person next to Akira. “I assume you’re the leader of this part of the group?”

“The Miraculous team? No, thats Ladybug. But if you mean the french team? In a sort of way, yes, even though Akira is the boss.” He answered

“I believe that is Sojiro-san.” He said.

Multiple groans were heard throughout the room. Sae decided not to respond to that and sat on the couch in front of the two. “Since we were short of time, im not going to blame you, but you skipped certain events in regards to what happened here in Paris, did you not? And you also hid details regarding Okumura and my Palace?”

“You try and explain what happened in the last 7 months into 30 minutes.” Akira said.

“You added unnecessary information.” Sae said with narrowed eyes.

“You wanted to know every single thing i did, down to the last detail.” Akira answered back with a smirk.

“I did not need to know about the time you went on a Chadwick Boseman movie marathon!”

“Wakanda Forever.” Akira said in an African accent as he did a cross with his arms. “Also you seemed to enjoy it from the small smile you gave away”

Sae blushed a bit, stuttering words before composing herself as she cleared her throat. “We’re getting off track. I came here because i want to know what happened after Futaba Sakura change of heart. The FULL story.” She said before looking at the other occupant in the room. “And considering who you are, you can also help me with your perspective of these events.”

The other person in the room nodded.

“I believe there is no need to do this, but i am Sae Nijima, a prosecutor and was in charge of the case regarding the Phantom Thieves.” She introduced herself put her hand out.

The person moved forward and the light revealed themselves its face. “I am Nathaniel Kurtzberg, wielder of the Peacock Miraculous and the first French Phantom Thief.” He said.

Sae nodded. “Very well.” She said as she took out a folder from her purse. “Now, after Medjed defeat, the Phantom Thieves skyrocketed, but it still remained in Japan. Nobody outside of Japan should know they even existed unless they researched about it, and according to our investigation, the Phantom Thieves were most likely native to Japan as well.” She opened her folder, much similar to the ones Akira saw. “Which is why your next target surprised me and most likely the rest of the world.” She turned the folder and showed them a photo of a young girl.

Nathaniel frowned in disgust. He thought he would never had to see that ugly face ever again. “Lila Rossi. An Italian student who was studying at College François Dupont in Paris. This was the first time that the Phantom Thieves targeted someone outside of Japan. I’m sure you two understand why this shocked so many people since not only is she your first foreign target, but also the youngest one as well. Why did you go after her and how did you two meet?”

Nathaniel and Akira looked at each other and smiled. “Lets just say…” He started.

“…we had a lucky charm with us.” Nathaniel ended.


	2. Phantom Thieves? What kind of edgy teen came up with that name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel and his class are going on a field trip to Hawaii. On the way there, he finds out about a group called the Phantom Thieves. While he does some research, its nothing but curiosity. I mean, its not like he is going to meet the actual Phantom Thieves, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remembered when i said i would update this after i finished season 2? Yeeeeeeeeah no, i changed my mind and decided to post this when i want. It is still only the prologue and before they actually go to Hawaii, so there is no need to rush.

Nathaniel, along with his class, were in the airport lounge in Paris, about to board.

They were going on a field trip to Hawaii for a few days. Marinette was the one that arranged the whole thing: the plane tickets, the seats, the hotels they were staying at and the rooms, along with some activites to do there as a class.

However…

“Oh my god! You seriously know the owner of the hotel we are staying at!?” Alya asked, surprised at Lila. Most of the class surrounded her as she told one of her million lies.

Lila nodded. “Yes! I stayed there on one of my travels! While i was there, i found out one of the members of the staff was stealing money from the hotel! As a reward, he said the next time i visited, i could stay there free of charge and i could bring as many friends as i want!” She said with that stupid smile on her face.

As always, the class was at awe with the Italian student, praising her and everything.

Alix made a gagging sound next to him. “Remind me again why i haven’t strangled her yet?” She asked him, annoyed.

“Because if hearing her now is unpleasant, imagine what her choking sounds would do to our ears.” Nathaniel joked. He was glad that Alix knew that Lila was a liar as well as she knew from the very beginning. You spend your entire life in a museum and you’re bound to recognize a liar when you hear one.

Unlike her, he believed in Lila lies at first, like how she suggested to Nathaniel she would introduce him to a famous manga artist.

Thankfully, he realized before his career was ruined. It was on the day Lila returned to class. From the start, she tried to make Marinette look like a bully, the same girl that didn’t even raise a finger towards Chloé, no matter how many times she deserved it. So right from the start, he had his suspicions, which were confirmed during lunch when Marinette threw a napkin at Lila, who grabbed it without effort, even though she claimed she had a sprained wrist. She then made up a story of how she saw someone eye being gouged out by a napkin and she tried to save Max. Not only is that the stupidest thing Nathaniel has ever heard in his entire life, but the ‘victim’ was Max, who wears glasses! Not to mention the smartest guy in class! Later that afternoon, he and Alix kept watching Lila in case she decided to blame Marinette again. As they watched her about confront Lila, the one person that Marinette can’t refuse appeared: Adrien.

Nathaniel still hadn’t forgiven him for when Chloé left and what happened next definitely did not help his case.

He said this to Marinette.

_“Do you really think exposing her will make things better? If you humiliate her, she'll just be hurt more. Making a bad guy suffer has never turned them into a good guy.”_

After Marinette questioned him, he answered.

_‘As long as you and I both know the truth, does it really matter?’_

If it wasn’t for Alix, he would have surely punched him in the face. And whats even worse is that Marinette, thinking that Adrien is an angel sent by the heavens, agreed.

After that, things became a routine: Nathaniel and Alix would protect Marinette and cover for her anytime Lila tried to pin her for something; there were akuma attacks, Ladybug and Chat Noir saved the day with the latter trying once again to ask former out on a date; new heroes showed up. Everything seemed going fine.

But everything changed on _that_ day…

Nathaniel shook his head out of that memory. _Don’t think about that now._ He thought, shivering.

“Nath? Are you okay?” Alix asked when she noticed Nathaniel sad expression.

Nathaniel nodded. “Yeah.” He said. “Just a little tired.”

Alix knew he was lying, but she didn’t want to press it. God knows what would happen if Nathaniel snapped at her and got akumatized. _I’ll have to try and talk to him when we’re in Hawaii._

“Where is Marinette?” Nathaniel asked looking around and changing the subject.

“She is over there. Apparently, Miss Ice Queen wanted to make one final call.” Alix joked pointing far away where Marinette was talking to someone on the phone.

“Can you blame her? Kagami is so overprotective of Marinette, you would think they were dating.” Nathaniel said. _Especially after Marinette came out of the closet…_

That was a shock to him. Apparently him and Marinette have a lot in common than they realized: they are both bisexual. After Marinette had a wake-up call and found out her crush on Adrien was more like an obsession, she began to gradually losing said crush and she was no longer blinded by that stupid model smile. (Nathaniel may or may not have gotten on his knees after he found out and praised God…)

 _Oh man, i wonder what kind of face Adrien would make if his ex-girlfriend was dating someone who also had a crush on._ Nathaniel thought. _I woul take a picture of that and put it on my ceiling._

“And here she comes.” Alix said as Marinette ran towards them.

“Sorry you guys. Kagami wanted to say goodbye.” She said between pants.

“Didn’t she talk to you yesterday, though?” Nathaniel asked with a raised a eyebrow.

“Yeah, but she wanted me to call me before i boarded the plane, to make sure i was actually on time.” She explained.

“I was going to say she was overreacting, buuuuuut….” Alix said with a smirk.

“Ha, ha, very funny.” Marinette said. “For your information, i haven’t been late for 6 months.”

“Hasn't Kagami been walking with you to school for about 6 months?” Nathaniel asked as he looked at Alix. “Coincidence?”

“I think not!” Alix said as they both shared a laugh. Marinette rolled her eyes, but still had a smile on her face.

“Everyone!” Miss Bustier clapped her hands. “Form a line, im about to give you your tickets!”

The students lined up and got their tickets and boarded the plane. The three of them were close to one another, with Alix and Nathaniel being on the same row and Marinette being in front of them.

“Well, im going to catch some Z’s.” Nathaniel said after listening to the flight attendant give instructions and the plane lifting off and being on cruising altitude.

“Good idea.” Marinette said, putting on some earphones and listening to some calming music.

“Hopefully no Italian Banshee will interrupt your sleep.” Alix said with a smirk.

“Why do you think i brought earplugs?” He asked as he put on said earplugs and closed his eyes.

* * *

Marinette woke up with a loud thumping. _The plane must have landed._ She thought. She turned around to see if the two were awake, but stopped. _Ohhhh this is precious._ She thought as she looked at the sight before her.

Both Alix and Nathaniel were asleep, with the former sleeping on the latter shoulder, with Nathaniel head resting on top of hers. Alix had her arms around his arm and holding it close to her.

 _And he said Adrien was the oblivious one._ She thought. _They won’t mind if i take a picture._ She thought as she took a picture of the two of them.

It was at the right moment too, because after she took the picture, the two of them began to stirr as they unconsciously moved from one another.

“Are we in Hawaii?” Alix asked as she rubbed her eyes.

“No, since there is no direct plane from Paris to Hawaii, we have to take a different one from Japan.” Marinette explained. “We’ll be staying the night in a hotel nearby.”

“Greaaat. First time we’re visiting Japan and its only a rest stop.” Alix said sarcastically.

“Anyway, lets go.” Marinette said as she got up from her seat, the other two following them along.

As they walked through the airport and keeping some distance from the rest of the class, Nathaniel noticed some sort of theme going around. He could speak Japanese (you watch too much anime and you’re bound to learn a thing or two…), but he couldn’t write any sort of kanji nor understand it.

Luckily, he knew someone who did. “Hey, Alix.” He said, getting her attention. “Whats that weird poster say?” He said, pointing at a poster with a domino mask and a top hat.

Alix squinted. “I think it says ‘Phantom Thieves’.” She says.

“Do you think its some sort of celebration?” He asked her.

“Kind of weird, if you ask me.” Alix said, shrugging, before walking forward, side by side with Marinette, making some conversation he wasn't interested in.

Nathaniel frowned. For some reason, he was curious about these Phantom Thieves. Since he had no one to talk to right now, he decided to get some info on this topic. As he searched around on his phone, he widened his eyes. _What the hell?_

* * *

Nathaniel was currently in his hotel room. Since the class had an odd number, one was bound to not have a roomate. Now, this would be extremely irresponsible, but in the eyes of Miss Bustier is to ‘teach how to be responsible and to take care of themselves’. Nathaniel had already given up on Miss Bustier teachings and he completely lost any respect for her or his other classmates on _that_ day…

 _Focus. You’re not about to recall those memories._ He thought as he looked back at his phone. Right now, he had his phone out and reading from multiple news report from Japan that had were talking about the Phantom Thieves in general and he was able to gather a lot of information.

First of all, these Phantom Thieves are apparently a group of vigilantes, whose origin is believed to be in Japan, considering their past targets. They apparently make criminals confess by ‘changing their hearts’, but how this is done isn’t explained though. They have already taken down four major targets.

The first one is the Thieves supposed first target, Suguru Kamoshida, an Olympic volleyball winner who was teaching at a place called Shujin Academy, in Tokyo. He was targeted because the Phantom Thieves found out he was physically abusing students and also sexually abusing the female ones. It got to the point where one student tried to commit suicide in broad daylight, but thankfully, she survived. There were some reports about how the school knew about the abuse, but turned a blind eye in favour of Kamoshida. _Gee doesn’t this sound familiar?_ Nathaniel thought, comparing this school to his before continuing to read. Apparently, a few weeks later, Kamoshida confessed to everything! According to witnesses, he seemed like a completely different person, like someone changed his personality completely. Currently, he was awaiting trial and Nathaniel hoped whatever sentence he got, it would be too good for him.

The second one was a former artist named Ichiryusai Madarame (Nathaniel remembers that Alix mentioned him once when his art was on display at the Louvre for a limited exhibit). Apparently, he made his own fame and fortune by sacrificing the livelihood of his pupils. He lured young artists with talent into his home, a tiny shack, and then stole and plagiarized their work, labeling it as his own. He went as far as to make one of the victims his own foster son. Just like with Kamoshida, he confessed to his crimes after one of his exhibits closed, bawling his eyes out, lamenting for what he has done. Nathaniel didn’t show any sign of pity for this man as, an artist himself, stealing their work, where they pour their hearts and souls into, and labeling it as his own is one of the greatest sins you could commit. He just hoped the foster son was okay and in good hands.

The third target was a man named Junya Kaneshiro. Unlike the two previous ones, where their crimes were well hidden from the police, the police were aware of his existence, but had trouble arresting him, even though his crimes were well known in Shibuya. His confession made the Phantom Thieves popularity skyrocket, even though the police tried to keep the arrest a secret. Apparently, Shibuya was covered in calling cards, calling out Kaneshiro. Madarame and Kamoshida also received these calling cards before their confessions as well, so this must be their M.O.

Their most recent target happened about a week ago and it was a group of international hackers, under the name Medjed, who waged a cyberwar against the Phantom Thieves and Japan itself. They threatened to ruin Japan's economy unless the Phantom Thieves revealed their identities to the public. The day before the deadline they had set beforehand would have expired, Medjed's website was hacked, leaving the Phantom Thieves logo all over the site. Whether this was done by the Phantom Thieves themselves, or a fan, no one knew for sure but what mattered was that Medjed was stopped, and Japan's economy remained stable. Nathaniel sighed in relief. Who knew what would happen if Japan economy collapsed. He really doesn't want for a trilogy to happen.

Despite them being vigilantes, Nathaniel believed the Phantom Thieves were helping people by exposing criminals like this. Some of these criminals were either under the police radar or were too powerful to be caught, so they were doing society a favour by exposing their crimes. Whats even better is that their targets don't die, meaning they most likely have some sort of moral code. What intrigues him is how they convinced the targets to confess their crimes and what they meant by ‘stealing your heart’. Obviously, they didn’t meant it literally, so it must be something unnatural. Considering Nathaniel everyday life consists of two superheroes fighting a villain with a butterfly fetish, its not too farfetched to assume there are other places on Earth where something magical can happen.

Unfortunately, there was no way to confirm this. Nobody knew what the Phantom Thieves looked, with the only solid lead being their calling cards, and the only way to actually communicate with them is through the ‘Phan-site’ by posting a request there, though its not always 100% sure its going to happen.

Before he could continue his train of thought, his phone buzzed with a message from Alix.

**Alix: Marinette just went into the bathroom. Right after an Akuma Alert.**

He must have been so focused on his research that he didn’t even notice the Akuma alert.

**Nathaniel: Coincidence?**

**Alix: Yeah, right. Seriously, how come our class hasn’t noticed sooner she was Ladybug? THEY HAVE THE SAME FREAKING FACE!**

Nathaniel found out Marinette was Ladybug after Heroes Day, because she accidentally revealed herself to him after the fight. She was so worried about him that she only realized her timer ran out when Tikki was floating in front of her with a deadpan expression on her face.

Alix found out because of her future hero self, Bunnix. Apparently, Alix was having some weird dreams where she saw Marinette detransform. Later it was reveal that it was a memory from her future self. Apparently, Rabbit Miraculous holders sometimes to connect with their past selves and they share memories. Its an extremely rare occasion, so Bunnix doubt it would happen again and in case it would, she has taken precautions to avoid it. Before Nathaniel questioned why Alix told him this, she said that Bunnix gave her permission to tell her future secret identity and what she learned to Nathaniel. It was also fair that they both knew each other secret identities, even if one hasn't happened yet

**Nathaniel: I mean, this is the same class that is caught up in Lila lies and believes Marinette is a bully, sooo all together, they don’t exactly have a 2 digit IQ.**

**Alix: Fair enough.**

**Alix: Oh my god, she just transformed… Does she think i wouldn’t notice a giant flash of light coming from the bathroom even if i was asleep?!**

**Nathaniel: Speaking of sleeping, why aren’t you doing that?**

**Alix: Why aren’t YOU sleeping?**

_She just dodged the question. Uh-oh..._ Nathaniel thought.

**Nathaniel: I got curious about those Phantom Thieves and started researching about them. Whats your excuse?**

**Alix:…**

**Alix: I…**

**Alix: I had another nightmare.**

_Shit... not again..._ Nathaniel cursed mentally

**Alix: And not about the time i was akumatized. It was about _that_ day…**

_Double shit..._ Nathaniel cursed again.

**Alix: I know we haven’t done it in a while, but...**

**Alix:...can i come over?**

**Nathaniel:…**

**Nathaniel: Make sure you’re not followed. My room is 402.**

5 minutes after he sent that message, there was a knock at his door. He opened the door and saw Alix there.

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow. “Is that my shirt?” He asked as he looked at Alix, wearing a red shirt that was two sizes bigger than her, going down to her knees.

Alix blushed a bit, looking down. “Its warm comfy, okay?” She said, pouting. "You also left it at home and i forgot to return it..."

"Forgot or didn't want to?" He teased, but stopped when he saw her glare. It was kind of cute considering she was still pouting“Okay, okay, sorry.” He said as he moved away from the door, allowing her to enter, which she did. He closed the door and went back to lie down on his bed. He opened the covers, inviting Alix. “Make yourself at home.”

Alix accepted the invitation as she tucked herself in bed with Nathaniel as she hugged him tight, burying her head in his chest.“How long has it been since we were like this?” She asked, her voice muffled.

“I think its been… almost a year.” He answered.

There was silence for a few briefs moment before Alix spoke up again. “Nath?” She asked.

“Yeah?” Nathaniel answered.

“You will always be by my side, right?” She asked softly. “Y-You would never leave me right?”

Nathaniel put his arms around her and returned the embrace and put his chin on top of her head. “I will always be here, Alix.” He said, softly.

“Thank you.” She said, choking a bit. Nathaniel felt his shirt get wet, probably meaning she was crying. “Can… can you sing the song?”

Nathaniel smiled softly. “Sure.” He said before singing softly and in a low voice.

* * *

_Can't say how the days will unfold,  
Can't change what the future may hold  
But, I want you in it  
Every hour, every minute_

_This world can race by far too fast  
Hard to see while it's all flying past  
But, it's clear now,  
When you're standing here now  
I am meant to be wherever you are next to me_

_All I want to do  
Is come running home to you  
Come running home to you  
And all my life I promise to  
Keep running home to you  
Keep running home  
To you_

_And I could see it  
Right from the start  
Right from the start  
That you would be  
Be my light in the dark  
Light in the dark  
Oh, you gave me no other choice  
But to love you_

_All I want to do  
Is come running home to you  
Come running home to you  
And all my life I promise to  
Keep running home to you  
Keep running home  
Home to you_

_Can't say how the days will unfold  
Can't change what the future may hold  
But, I want you in it  
Every hour, every minute_

* * *

He would have continued singing, but he heard Alix softly snoring. He gently pet her hair. _I’ll always protect you Alix._ He thought as he glanced at the hand petting Alix, which was covered by a black fingerless glove.

_I won’t lose anyone ever again…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a lot of foreshadowing for a second chapter huh?  
> By the way, i just finished watching the New York Special... Regardless of what you might think, one thing is certain: it looks awesome and beautiful. I really hope we see more of the other Miraculous after the Specials.  
> P.S: 50 points to the person that can tell me where the song is from and. Also, since i suck ass at writing lyrics and since i actually liked this song very much, i decided to use it. It also helps that the theme of the music actually fits into the story.


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel is about to head into Hawaii, but before that, he bumps into an interesting person... literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH I HATE SCHOOL!!!  
> Warning: There are characters smoking and warning of self harm in this chapter. You have been warned.

_“What is going on?” Nathaniel asked, seeing a large crowd gathered around the entrance to the art room. He stayed up late last night and slept past his alarm, meaning he had to rush to school in order to be on time. But when he arrived, nobody was in the classroom and after seeing a large crowd near the art room, he went near it. He saw Alix near the edge of the crowd, sitting on the ground, her face ghostly pale. He quickly headed there, kneeling. “Alix, whats wrong!?”_

_Alix looked at him and for some reason, she got even more scared. “N-Nath…” She stuttered. “I-Its…” She said._

_“Stay here.” He said, getting back up and headed towards the art room. He didn’t notice Alix trying to grab his arm to stop him from going further._

_“Excuse me. Coming through. Sorry.” He apologized as he waved through the crowd. Finally he reached the entrance to the art room, which was strangely closed._

_He opened the door._

* * *

**WARNING: SELF HARMING SCENE**

Nathaniel quickly opened his eyes in fright. He quickly moved in the bed so that he was sitting as he took his glove off and bit into his hand, mufflying his screams. He didn’t stop until he felt the taste of iron in his mouth. After calming down in order to not attract an akuma (he doesn’t realize he is in Japan, not back home), he took his hand off his mouth, staring at the multiple bite marks around it, going from around the back of palm and the actual palm, but never the actual fingers.

**END OF SELF HARM.**

_Running out of spaces to bite._ He winced as put his glove back on, which completely concealed the self-inflicted scars. He heard someone stirr beside him. He looked to his side and saw Alix waking up, blinking. “Nath, whats wrong?” She asked with a sleepy voice as she yawned, rubbing her eyes.

“Sorry, i forgot you were there.” Nathaniel said, relieved she didn’t witness his self harm. He looked at the clock on his phone. “But its good that you’re awake. You need to get back into your room or Marinette will get suspicious. That and i don’t think you want someone from our class seeing you leave my room and tell that Italian bitch what they saw.”

Alix groaned. “Yeah, you have a point.” She said, glancing at the clock. “Think we have enough time for one round?”

Nathaniel looked back at the clock, doing some mental calculations. “Do you have them?” He asked.

“Do you think im an idiot?” She accused, before reaching for her pocket. “Of course i do.”

“I don’t know how to feel about the fact you carry them even when you’re wearing your pyjamas.” Nathaniel said with a raised eyebrow as he went towards his luggage and brought out…

.

.

.

.

…a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

What? You were expecting something else? And yes, they were smokers. No, they aren’t doing it because they think ‘its cool’ or any of that stupid nonsense. They were doing it to relax.

With the threat of Hawkmoth still around, people have found out ways to distract themselves from feeling too emotional and falling prey to his akumas.

In his class, for some examples. Ivan apparently has a boxing bag at home; Max works on his videogame; Juleka practices while Rose writes some random lyrics and he heard some rumours when the two are together alone, they cuddle for a bit; Nino listens to music and so on and so forth.

Alix would either skate around Paris or spray paint in the art room, but considering how much akuma attacks occur in Paris and the art room isn’t always available, she had to find a better way. Nathaniel used drawing as a distraction, but recently, due to some… _events,_ he has lost the will to draw, so he had to find another way. Hopefully in Hawaii he will get his mojo back, but he doesn't have high hopes for that.

And that way was smoking. Honestly, it wouln’t exactly be their first choice, but during a moment of weakness, they decided to try it. They both decided to only smoke one cigarette.

But then one turned into two.

And two cigarettes turned into a pack and before they knew it, they were hooked. They knew the consequences and risks that came with it obviously, but considering they have a terrorist living among them for three years, having lung cancer doesn't seem that bad. And honestly, it hasn’t changed who they are.

“What do you think Lila would lie if she found out we were smoking?” Alix asked as she glanced at her cigarette. They were in their hotel room balcony since they couldn’t smoke inside.

“She would probably claim her grandma died of lung cancer and it traumatized her to the point where she can’t even see a cigarette.” Nathaniel said.

“Yeah, either that or she claimed that she saved Prince Ali from a burning building once, but the smokes from the fire made her unable to take in any more smoke, or she’ll have an asthma attack or something.” Alix added. “Or she said she used to smoke and nearly had cancer, but luckily she stopped and it got better.”

“Maybe we should put out out cigarettes on her palms to make her stories more believable?” Nathaniel asked with very creepy smile on his face.

Alix face was the same. “Or maybe when she opens her mouth, we throw one in there to see her choke on her lies.” She said.

…Okay, they may have gotten a _little_ sadistic over time by thinking of ways to torture Lila with a cigarette, but its only when they are calm enough. Besides, a few little coments about Lila never hurt anyone, did they? And its not like anyone is hearing them right?

They finished their cigarettes, put a mint in their mouths to try and mask their breath and Alix left the room. Luckily, they had to take a shower, so most likely nobody was going to find out.

* * *

“You guys smoked again, didn’t you?” Marinette asked

Nathaniel and Alix flinched. _Of course she is going to find out._ Nathaniel thought.

“Im not mad, if you’re wondering” She reassured.

“How did you find out?” Nathaniel asked.

“Maybe next time you don’t want someone to find out, don’t leave a shirt reeking ofSmoke.” Marinette said, looking at Alix.

Nathaniel glared at Alix. “You had ONE job.” He said.

Alix flinched. “I kind of forgot.” She said, rubbing the back of her head before narrowing her eyes at Marinette. “But its not like you’re clean too.”

This time, Marinette flinched and the rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. “Well, i kind of had a rough night. Even with us being so far away, the akuma attacks still kept me up. Luckily Ladybug fixed it.”

Marinette honestly hated Hawkmoth sometimes. Well, she hates him anyway, but when he sends an akuma in the middle of the night (well it was day-time in Paris, but still!), she wants to choke Hawkmoth with his own Akuma. The akuma this time was called Hide and Seeker (Hawkmoth really needs to come up with better names…). Apparently, he couldn’t find his friends in a game of Hide and Seek and got sad. 5 seconds later, he was akumatized. He could make people disappear with his magic wand while also being able to track other people, meaning he could track her, but if she got close, he could also disappear and appear somewhere else. This went on for two hours to the point she finished, she cast the cure, teleported back to the hotel using the Horse Miraculous, didn’t even went to bed, grabbed a pack of cigarettes and used a third of them, cursing Hawkmoth and Chat Noir (who didn’t even show up!!!) in her head like a sailor. Then she spent a good time in the shower making sure there wasn’t even a scent on her because there is no way in hell she is letting Lila find out she smokes. _Ugh, i’ll sleep on the plane._ She thought. 

Quite honestly, she doesn't even know when she started. With her duties as Guardian, fighting akumas, tracking down Hawkmoth, dealing with Chat Noir, her troubles at school and not to mention her work as MDC, she honestly doesn't know when she started. Tikki has tried to make her quit, like meditating or drinking tea, but those were only temporary solutions. Thank God Tikki heals her when she transforms...

Nathaniel and Alix winced when they saw the bags under Marinette eyes. _Sometimes i wonder how she can juggle being MDC, a student and Ladybug and still remain sane. If i was her, i would have gone crazy a long time ago…_

“Yeah, last time we went on a trip, it didn’t end well.” Alix said, remembering Startrain.

“Well, hopefully, it won’t be the same way.” He said as he turned around to walk towards the boarding area, but bumped into someone,making him fall to the ground.

“ _Im sorry._ ” The person apologized in japanese, holding out their hand.

Nathaniel grabbed his hand and was pulled upwards. “ _No worries. I should have watched where i was going._ ” Nathaniel said back in Japanese, surprising the person because of his accent

“ _Are you not from Japan?_ ” The person asked, noticing the accent.

“ _Nope. We’re from Paris. My class is on a field trip to Hawaii._ ” Nathaniel answered.

“ _What a coincidence. Me and my class are headed there as well. I was trying to take a picture of my friends to remember this, but i guess i wasn’t watching my surroundings.”_ He explained, pointing at three people next to him. Two blondes and a brunette. From what Nathaniel could hear, the blonde boy was talking to Alix in Japanese while the other blonde, who was a girl, and the brunette were talking to Marinette in English. _“Oh i forgot to introduce myself._ ” He pushed up his glasses. “ _My name is Kurusu Akira._ ”

 _“Kurtzberg Nathaniel, but you can just call me Nathaniel, Kurusu-san.”_ Nathaniel introduced himself.

“ _Then you can call me Akira. No need to be so formal._ ” Akira said.

“ _Very well then. You said you were trying to take a picture? As an apology, how about i take the picture so you can also appear in the shot with your friends?_ ” Nathaniel suggested.

_“It really wasn’t your fault and i don’t want to-”_

_“I insist. Besides, we are probably going through the same flight.”_ Nathaniel argued.

“ _Very well._ ” Akira said before turning to his friends. “ _Hey guys, line up so we can take a picture. He has volunteered to take a picture._ ”

Akira handed Nathaniel his phone with camera app opened while his group lined up for a pic, which Nathaniel quickly took. He handed Akira back his phone and after checking if it was good, he bid farewell.

 _“Hopefully we will see each other soon, Akira.”_ Nathaniel.

“ _Agreed._ ” Akira said as they parted ways.

* * *

They began to board and Nathaniel decided to talk to the girls. “So, what did you talk about with the others?”

Alix smirked. “I like the blonde kid. His name is Ryuji. We jsut spoke about the Phantom Thieves. Though i don’t know if his friends trust him considering any time he opened his mouth to answer something, the two girls seemed to look at him for a second. Either that o rim just imagining things.”

“No, i don’t think you were.” Marinette said. “Those two girls, Takamaki and Nijima, seemed to be cautious of him.”

“Perhaps there is information about the Phantom Thieves that Japan doesn’t want other countries to find out?” Nathaniel theorized.

Alix shrugged. “Perhaps. I mean, its not like we’re any different since Miss Bustier said for us to keep quiet about whats happening in Paris.” She said.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. “Yes its not like someone in our class has a blog where anyone can access it.” He said, subtely glancing at Alya, who was too busy listening to Lila talk to notice him.

“Maybe Alya shut it down temporarily?” Marinette asked.

“And risk losing her fans? Yeah right.” Alix said, scoffing.

Unlike Marinette who still holds hope that their classmates will see that Lila is a liar, Alix and Nathaniel completely lost their hope in them.

They managed to embark on the plane. Unfortunately, they couldn’t stay together this time.

 _I hope those two don’t get near Lila._ He thought.

 _“Nathaniel?”_ He heard someone call out to him in Japanese. Nathaniel turned around and was surprised to see Akira.

“ _Akira?_ ”

 _“Well well well, it seems we met earlier than we thought. ”_ Akira said, sitting down next to Nathaniel.

“ _So it would seem._ ” Nathaniel said with a smirk.

Akira yawned. _“Unfortunately, while i would love to chat, im kind of sleepy.”_ Akira said.

Nathaniel snorted. _“Its alright. We can talk after you had a nap.”_ He said. Akira nodded as they listened to the rules they had to follow while on the plane.

After taking off, Akira closed his eyes and fell asleep. Nathaniel thought of doing the same since he had nothing to do, but before he could do that, he felt dizzy.

 _What the?_ He thought as he looked around, the world stopped, darkened. Before he could ask any more questions, he saw a small light flying outside. Curious, he looked through the window in his seat and widened his eyes.

There was a butterfly. Not only was it impossible for a butterfly to catch up to a plane, it looked like a butterfly he never saw that was pure light, like it was made out of glass. And to add even more to the weird thing he is seeing…

_“This is truly an unjust game…”_

IT CAN TALK!

_“His chances of winning are almost none…”_

“What the fuck is going on?” Nathaniel said before gasping as the butterfly turned towards him.

 _“You can see me?”_ She (by voice alone it was clearly female) asked, surprised. _“Please, if you can hear me, you must help the Trickster!”_

“Trickster? What are you…” He wanted to ask more, but the butterfly was beginning to fade away.

“ _Please… help him…_ ” The butterfly said before beginning to fade away.

Then everything returned to normal. He heard the sounds of the engine, people talking. It seemed as though everyone else didn’t notice the change, except for Nathaniel. _What just happened?_ He thought before shaking his head. “The altitude must have been messing with my head…” He said before drifting off, tryign to forget about what he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't understand by small rage previously, i am officaly back in school... and i found out that half of the week is me arriving at home at 8PM. Ugh, being an adult sucks. Hopefully i was able to still entertain you despite my tired self.  
> P.S: I believe i need to adress this before i go down another rabbit hole. I do not, in a single way condone smoking or self harm. This was used for story purposes and nothing else. As for the self harm, if you know someone that did these type of things, then im sorry and hopefully that person has healed from those scars, both mentally and physically.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any mistakes, whether it be in grammar or storywise (considering my knowledge of MLB isn't the same as Persona 5, that can happen)


End file.
